Retorno
by Florceleste
Summary: Libros de ciencia, de ficción, de poesía, en sus brazos Nanao los leía todos. Lisa predijo que terminaría con la biblioteca completa en pocos años. Y tuvo razón, aunque ella no estuvo ahí para verla hacerlo. "¿Sabes? Nanao-chan ha crecido mucho."


Bleach no me pertenece, escrito sin fines de lucro.

Una pequeña idea que tuve en vacaciones. Lo tengo escrito hace un mes, más o menos, pero le di muchas vueltas hasta estar convencida de publicarlo. No es la gran cosa, un perqueño one-shot sobre Lisa y Nanao, y sobre pequeñas interpretaciones de lo que podría o no pasar o haber pasado. Y Kyoraku, por supuesto.

Primera vez que escribo sobre estos personajes, e increiblemente me gusta el resultado.

Título: **Retorno**  
Fandom: Bleach  
Personajes: Lisa Yadomaru, Nanao Ise, Shunsui Kyoraku.  
Género: General.  
Advertencias: Ninguna importante. Spoilers (disimulados) del final de la Batalla por Karakura.

* * *

Retorno

Regresaba, agotada, con cada músculo de su cuerpo rogando por un descanso, a las habitaciones del octavo escuadrón. No que se le notara en la cara. A juzgar por las reacciones de los subalternos que la cruzaron, Lisa debía mantener su imagen fría y casi aterradora de siempre. Mejor así.

No buscaba cruzar palabra con nadie, sólo quería regocijarse a sí misma un momento, en su refugio particular. Tres paredes cubiertas hasta el techo de libros y la garantía de que nadie, ni siquiera su capitán y sus cariñosos ademanes, se atreverían a molestarla. No que ella fuera una gran lectora, pero al menos allí podía sentirse en paz, con la simple compañía del silencio, apreciando como el polvo se acumulaba en las hojas gastadas. Polvo que Lisa escasamente se molestaba en quitar.

Salvo cuando ella se lo pedía.

Se la encontró, como tanta otras veces, parada frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, esperándola. Ella siempre había sido la única excepción. Pequeña y menudita, demasiado incluso para su edad, con los ojos vivos e ingeniosos, como le correspondía a una niña tan lista como esa. Entre sus brazos, casi a punto de caer, el que sería sin duda el volumen del día, casi del doble de su tamaño, con el aspecto de no haber sido leído en años.

Ella la saludó con todo el sincero respeto y cariño que parecía dedicarle, para luego soltar la petición que Lisa nunca podía negar.

— ¿Leería este libro conmigo, por favor? Si no es una molestia.

Era una molestia, pero Nanao no tenía porque saber que decirle que no era algo imposible para Lisa. Así que se sentaron juntas, en su lugar habitual frente al jardín, la pequeña apoyada en su regazo, con el libro abierto y la mirada concentrada. Ambas leían, y cada tanto alguna duda cruzaba la cabeza de Nanao. Lisa las resolvía como mejor podía. Así lo hacían siempre. Los otros miembros del escuadrón ya se habían acostumbrado a esa escena, aunque todavía se sorprendían de la seriedad de ambas mujeres, a pesar de lo dulce que parecía el momento.

Libros de ciencia, de historia, de ficción, de poesía. Libros del seireitei, del mundo humano, no importaba. En sus brazos, Nanao los leía todos, y Lisa sospechaba que terminaría con la biblioteca completa en pocos años. Con la única excepción de los libros en el estante más alto, del lado izquierdo, casi escondidos contra la pared: su colección personal.

— ¿Y cuándo podré leerlos?

— Cuando seas tan alta como para llegar al estante sin usar una escalera.

Fuese el clima, fuese el exceso de trabajo o fuese que el libro no era tan interesante, Lisa cayó en un profundo sueño apenas después de las tres primeras hojas. Volvió a abrir los ojos, unos momentos después, despertada por una ligera sensación de incomodidad. Encontró el libro cerrado a un costado, a Nanao dormida en su regazo, y a Kyoraku-taichou de pie a unos pocos metros, mirándolas con una cara demasiado bobalicona hasta para él.

— ¿Te desperté? Quédate recostada, Lisa-chan. Mis dos chicas favoritas se ven tan lindas juntas.

Había aprendido con el tiempo a seleccionar los momentos para ignorar a su capitán. Ese momento, por ejemplo. Se puso de pie con cuidado para no despertar a la niña y cargarla a su habitación. Se detuvo solo un momento para una pequeña advertencia.

— No se atreva a tocarla.

— Lisa-chan, por favor, no sería capaz de hacerle nada malo a esta dulce niña.

— No. Me refiero a cuando crezca

Porque Lisa sabía que cuando creciera, Nanao se volvería muy hermosa. La clase de mujer hermosa que su capitán habituaba molestar.

Continuaron leyendo juntas, hasta aquel día en que Lisa no regresó. Durante mucho tiempo, a Nanao le costó entender que había pasado con ella. Tal como Lisa predijo, aunque sola, Nanao llegó a leer todos los libros de la biblioteca. Incluso los del estante más alto, escondida de su capitán y dejando sus deberes de teniente sólo por esa vez.

* * *

Regresaba, un poco adolorida y frustrada, ignorando a los miembros del cuarto escuadrón que le ofrecían ayuda, a reunirse con los otros Vizards en torno al cuerpo de Hiyori. Aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros en la desgracia y en la venganza durante los últimos cien años, parecían compartir su mismo sentimiento: "¿Y ahora, qué?".

Reconoció la antigua pero no olvidada sensación de incomodidad. Kyoraku se acercaba y Lisa dudaba de estar de humor en ese momento para hablar. Ya había comprobado lo que quería, justo después de llegar al campo de batalla. El transcurso de cien años y el cargo de traición sobre su cabeza no había cambiado ni un poco a Kyoraku, o por lo menos, no a su actitud para con ella.

Como habría hecho antes, cuando aun era su teniente, Lisa decidió que ese era un momento para ignorarlo. Pero el capitán, tal como antes, insistió.

— ¿Sabes? Nanao-chan ha crecido mucho.

Por supuesto. Podía imaginarla, no muy alta, estilizada, educada y responsable, como la había imaginado todo ese tiempo.

— Ella es mi teniente. Pero preferí no traerla aquí, se molestó bastante conmigo.

— ¿No te habrás atrevido a tocarla, cierto?

— Por supuesto que no. — La risa del hombre no le daba ninguna seguridad. — Tiene una personalidad fuerte, me recuerda mucho a ti a veces.

No quiso escuchar más y reanudó su camino hacía su grupo.

— Nanao-chan sería muy feliz si te volviera a ver. Podrías venir a visitarla.

No dice que sí ni que no, porque en este momento su lista de objetivos parece haber llegado a un punto muerto. Además, aunque no es imposible, volver a ver a Nanao depende de las decisiones de un grupo que no es conocido por su clemencia o por admitir así nada más que ha cometido un error. Y Kyoraku lo sabe. Si puede o no puede visitarla es algo que escapa a su voluntad.

Ahora, si dependiera sólo de su voluntad, de si quiere o no quiere verla, entonces…

— Sí, dile que voy a ir. Algún día.

* * *

**Notas:**

Ojalá haya gustado. Como dije, una idea que se me cruzó. En sí, es producto de intentar un Kyoraku/Chad con terribles resultados (ni yo entiendo como termine en esto, libre asosiación supongo).

Saludos y gracias por leer, en verdad espero que al menos se disfrute su lectura. Comentarios y críticas se agradecen.


End file.
